1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel moving mechanism for a sunshine roof of the type in which a section of the roof of a vehicle is lodged within the roof structure after being raised or lowered.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional panel moving mechanism for a sunshine roof structure to be installed in a vehicle is designed so that sliders move linearly in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the sliders being guided along guide grooves formed in brackets of a roof panel and thereby causing the roof panel to be raised or lowered. However, this construction requires long guide grooves that will allow the sliders to move to a position near the front end of the roof panel, thereby impairing the rigidity of the support provided for the roof panel.
In another conventional panel moving mechanism, an arm is provided on each of the sliders of the type mentioned above, which arm is engaged with a guide groove of the corresponding bracket of a roof panel. The problem with this arrangement is that the inclination angle of the guide grooves must be considerable before the roof panel can move vertically by a large amount, resulting in a great impact at the stroke ends.
This invention has been contrived in view of the problems mentioned above. It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a panel moving mechanism which affords substantial panel supporting rigidity and which allows a roof panel to be raised or lowered more smoothly than in the prior art.